Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a gate driver for a display apparatus and more particularly, to a method for adjusting the number of output channels of the gate driver.
Description of Related Art
In recently years, electronic apparatus are more important for human's life. A high performance display apparatus is an important part in the electronic apparatus. For satisfying display panels with several display resolutions, the number of output channels of the gate driver of the display apparatus must be adjustable.
In conventional art, a plurality of switching units are embedded in the gate diver for adjusting the number of the output channels of the gate driver. For example, in a gate driver with 640 physical channels, for adjusting the number of the output channels 6 to 640, 634 switching units are needed in the gate driver. That is, a large chip area is needed for the switching units and transmission lines, and cost is increased correspondingly.